the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jasper meets Richard
An echoing 'THUD' reverberated through the hall as the door slammed shut behind him, managing to hit his ankles to send him falling over his trunk onto the cold tile. Richard swore softly as he slowly picked himself up, dusting off his apron and picking up his cane before turning to evaluate just how to get a very very heavy leather and wood trunk all the way to his quarters. Fortunately they were on the ground floor, but even so, it was proving difficult to move the trunk further than a foot at a time. Mentally, he made a note to put wheels on the blasted thing for the next time he chased down a precious metal. It then occurred to him that he hadn't told anyone he was gone, and given the rarity of his jaunts outside his room, it was likely no one had known he was gone. The thought bothered him perhaps a bit more than it should have. Taking a moment to catch his breath, the good doctor sat down on his trunk, leaning forward on his cane, brows furrowed in thought as he watched the play of light over the many many curiosities displayed in the front hall. Jasper Jekyll: ( Outside Hela's door, the soldier stands. Always watching, never resting- an impenetrable force. Guardian of the innocent, keeper of the damned. If not for the fire dancing in those amber eyes, her icy demeanor would conceal her true burning element, one all too fitting for her purpose. THUD ''' '''The Gem recoils defensively, fists raised with helmet at the ready. She glances warily at the door, listening for signs of escape. If only they were a Gem, it would be all too easy to subdue the cur. Oh destabilizer, how wonderful you had been. After several moments of silence from the other end, she inches forward towards the balcony's railing. If her prisoner hadn't detonated a bomb, then the sound must have been something else. Glittering yellow eyes pierce the thick curtain of darkness, observing the scene below. Full lips part just so, the deep husk of her voice a little louder than she remembered it in her head. She mutters softly. ) A new human? Tairais: The whisper of a husky voice, the barest glimmer of almost glowing eyes in the dark of the upstairs balcony. These things were the only ones offered by the hall at this time of da-.. night, where everything was thrown into shadow and the world seemed just a little less real in the moonlight. "H-hello? D-didn't mean to be a bother. J-just resting for a moment!" Hmm. Odd. Jasper Jekyll: Resting? ( She eyes the trunk, realization dawning upon her. ) Hey, you need help with that? Tairais: "It w-would be appreciated, y-yes." With no clear line of sight to the voice, he would simply have to trust fate not to throw him to the wolves as it had so many times before. Not that he was bitter or anything. To be anything less than calm and a gentleman would be unseemly. Not bitter. Jasper Jekyll: ( The Gem grabs Hela's doorknob, squeezing and distorting it beyond use. The faintest hint of melted brass is added to the air. Silence. Suddenly, with a grunt, she hurls herself from the railing- her body meeting the ground with a deafening CRASH! Arising from the newly formed crater, she reveals herself in the moonlight. Dark skin, generous curves, a wild mane of beige. Muscles. Well sculpted muscles. She approaches the doctor and effortlessly lifts the trunk with him still on it. ) Where to? Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): ( The brunette doctor sits in his cozy office, fire crackling merrily. Across from him, the devil slumps over in the well padded chair- snoring loudly. Suddenly, he sits up. She, however, stirs and rolls over. Hen opens his door, sternly calling. ) Jasper?! You'd better not be performing demolitions down there! Tairais: "B-bit late for that!" He called to the new voice. To Jasper, he says "M-my room is down the right hall, second door from the end. Bit hard to m-miss, as i-it's the most plain one there." Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): ( Hen sighs irritated. ) Stairs exist for a reason. Hastie's going to have a field day with this! Jasper Jekyll: Right. ( She carries him down the hall at a brisk pace, kicking the door down when she reaches it. She sets he and his trunk at the foot of his bed. ) Good night. Lemme know if you need any more help. ( With that, she picks up the door and puts it back in place. ) Tairais: "O-oh! Goodbye, thank you ever so much!" He chose not to comment on the sad state of his door, walking over to and falling onto his bed before groaning wearily and rolling over onto his back, staring at the ceiling. He sighed once more before standing to walk to his desk, humming softly as he pulled out a wrench to begin the repair work on his arm. Home again, home again. Obtained From Dr. Prince Returns! Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:Normality